User blog:Kidsview/Cupcakes part 2: Rainbow Dash's Revenge
I'm gonna make a story about the revenge of Rainbow Dash in the fanfic cupcakes! If your really nice, make an animation about this! An SFM is good enough but if your really willing to... Make It Tv Show animated... Please do it. The Story Of Sweet REVENGE Pinkamena was just finishing an Octavia cupcake. "I wish I had my Dashie back" Pinkamena said. What happened with the Dead Rainbow Dash? Pinkamena bounced outside to find somepony else. Twilight sparkle and the other 3 went inside the cake's bakery. "I think she might be in the basement" Twilight Sparkle said. The 3 ponies went downstairs and saw a TON of corpses. Gilda, Octavia, Prince Blueblood, etc. but most importantly, Rainbow Dash. "Oh My Celestia!" Twilight sparkle yelled. "Pinkie Pie is a killer!" Fluttershy said. "Pinkie Pie is gonna get bucked" Applejack said. "Pinkie Pie is so uncouth" Rarity said. "Wait a minute!" Twilight said. "I know how to revive them!" "How?" The others said. "The revive spell" Twilight Sparkle said. "But Twilight, That uses all your energy!" Fluttershy said. "She is doing it for Rainbow Dash" Rarity said. "I'm only doing Rainbow Dash" Twilight said. Twilight Sparkle used the revive spell on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash got revived. Twilight Sparkle collapsed on the floor. "How am I alive? And why did Twilight collapse?" Rainbow Dash said surprised. "She used the revive spell on you" Rarity said. "Thanks guys" R.D said. Pinkamena came back. "Oh no! She's coming! Come on Twilight wake up!" R.D said. Twilight Sparkle woke up. "Twilight! Teleport us away!" Rainbow Dash said. "Why?" Twilight said. "JUST DO IT!" Rainbow Dash yelled. Twilight used the spell, they got teleported to the library. Point of Pinkamena "So here is your cupcake Vinyl!" Pinkamema said. Vinyl Scratch ate the cupcake. (It looked like an Octavian cupcake). "Mmm, that made me rockin!" Vinyl Scratch said. "Goodnight!" Pinkamena said. "Wha?" Vinyl Scratch said confused. Vinyl Scratch lost conciousness and dropped to the ground. Pinkamena strapped down Vinyl in the basement. Point of Twi, R.D, Rarity, Fluttershy & Applejack "Pinkamena almost found us..." Rarity said. "We need to get prepared for revenge." Applejack said. "Let's sneak attack her." Rainbow Dash said. "We will knock her out with a brick." "We can strap her up, then we all have 4 turns to abuse her." Twilight said. "After that, i will go for the final kill, end it off with a BANG!" Rainbow Dash said dramatically. Point of Pinkamena "Hey DJ!" Pinkamena piped up. "Eye see you!". Pinkamena scooped Vinyl's eye out with a strong shovel. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vinyl screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEE" Vinyl yelled. "Well i need to make all the ponies happy! I need to sell some cupcakes, i gotta keep the factory running!" Pinkamena happily said. 1 hour later "These cupcakes are CLONED!" Pinkamena said kinda loudly. Revenge Pinkamena went down to the basement. Then, behind her, WAS A SNEAK ATTACK! It was Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash threw a brick at Pinkamena's head which knocked her brain around and knocked her out. The 5 strapped her up and woke her up with a MAGICAL POTION. "What is going on? WHAT IS HAPPENIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG????" Pinkamena yelled out. "Oh, just some sweet revenge," Rainbow Dash said. "Look who's coming!" Twilight teleported the 3 and Herself to the basement. "OH MY CELESTIA AHHHHHH HELP HELP HELP HELP HELP" Pinkamena yelled. "Oh, i think you forgot that nobody can hear you, BECAUSE OF YOUR DESIGN!" Rainbow Dash said. "So what are you gonna do?" Pinkamena asked. "REEEEEEVEEEEEEENGEEEEEE" The 5 said. "Hurry and pick who Tortures you first. If you don't, I will start and I torture painfully" Rainbow Dash said. "....." Pinkamena was silent. "Fluttershy?" Pinkamena said. "Alright," Fluttershy took out some dirt from a box, with sand mixed in it. "Feeding time!" Fluttershy happily said as if it was one of her animals. Pinkamena didnt open her mouth. "Better do it! Or I pull your ear!" Fluttershy said. Fluttershy pinched the left ear and pulled the right one. Pinkamena was forced to put it in, she didn't swallow. "Swallow or PAIN!!" Fluttershy said. Pinkamena swallowed it. Pinkamena vomited it out. Then, Fluttershy scooped up the vomit and put it in the mouth, close to the throat and dropped it down throat. Pinkamena vomited it out. "Alright I've had my turn." Fluttershy said. "F**K you all!" Pinkamena yelled. The 5 ponies hardly slapped her. "My turn." Applejack said. Applejack took her hoof, and punched Pinkamena in the eye. Her eye was bleeding and swelling a lot. Pinkamena screamed. Applejack kicked her in the chest. Pinkamena's lungs were not working right, they couldn't breathe that much air. "Alright, I've had my turn, Rarity you go next," Applejack said. "Hey Pinkie? Do you like jewels? Your face is dead. "Wha?" Pinkamena questioned. Rarity stabbed Pinkamena's face with a big Diamond. Then, she threw them at Pinkamena, at 60 miles per hour. The sharp end stabbed her face. "I've had my turn, Twilight your next." Rarity said. "STOP IT" Pinkamena yelled. The 5 look at each other. "No" they all said in unison. "You F***ers need to die!!! WHY DIDNT I KILL TWILIGHT." Pinkamena yelled. "Let's continue" Twilight sparkle said. Twilight freed her, but then, she was magically put 130 feet in the air. She dropped, knocking her out. Twilight unfreed her and strapped her up. Twilight then used a MAGIC POTION and made her conscious. "Rainbow, your up, KILL HER." Twilight said. "F**K YOU ALL" Pinkamena yelled. "Or, you die and go to h**l." Rainbow dash said. Rainbow Dash made a big slice, which showed the chest organs and the body organs. "Oh, look its the stomach. That is dead" Rainbow dash said. "Heh?" Pinkamena questioned. Rainbow dash cut the stomach out, then cut the stomach and took the digested Cupcakes out. "Eat it" Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow dash shoved it down the throat with a spoon. Pinkamena gagged and vomited. "Oh look, I see intestines that are dead" Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow dash cut out the intestines and threw them at Pinkamena. "NOW LOOK! HERE ARE YOUR LUNGS! YOU DONT NEED THEM!" Rainbow Dash said maniacally. Rainbow dash cut out the lungs, then, she put the lungs near Pinkamena's mouth. "Bite and swallow" Rainbow said. Pinkamena was forced to because Rainbow was pinching the bladder. It didn't have any vomit affect. "Oooooh, I spy a heart!" Rainbow dash excitingly said. "NO DONT DO THIS, IM SORRY, PLEASE I DONT WANT TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Pinkamena scaredly said. "Forget it, that wont make me not kill you, say goodbye, go to h**l." Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow dash punctured the heart, then took it right out. Then threw it down Pinkamena's mouth. Pinkamena was dead. Suddenly Pinkie Pie came in. "what's going on?" Pinkie asked. "OH YES, FINALLY, THANK YOU. YOU KILLED PINKAMENA THANK YOU." Pinkie thanked loudly. "UMM, why does she look like you?" Rainbow asked. "See, my name is Pinkamena, but I saw a twin, I was only a kid so I had the hair of Pinkamena, so did she. That twin lived with me, she had the same name. Pinkamena Diane Pie, my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, so we lived together until we had our own houses. Mine got destroyed, hers too. I ran the bakery. Pinkamena asked if she could run the bakery, for 3 years, then she paid me 300 bucks. When I gave her it, she became INSANE. I found out about it but I didn't know what to do. So now she is dead, I hope this answers your question." Pinkie answered. "Oh, can you tell us more facts about her?" Rainbow asked. "Ok. Pinkamena has a youtube channel called Pinkiller102, a.k.a, Misterdavie. She uploaded a video called Cupcakes HD about her story of Killing you Rainbow. But with my hair style. She also made a video called Smile HD Where she kills all of her friends in the main 6 and destroys the earth, also with my hairstyle. She has a secondary youtube channel called Pinkillgames where she plays video games. She was a fan of Jeff The Killer. Until he was killed by Jane The Killer. She curses, you already knew that didnt you? So that is all the facts I know about her." Pinkamena said. "Wait, Cupcakes HD And Smile HD? We need to watch those." Rainbow said. "Alright, lets all go to our houses, go on skype. Then call all of us in a group call, then watch the videos and react." Fluttershy said. "See ya later!" They all said, except Pinkie, who went to run the bakery. Pinkie told everybody if they heard of the killer, and she said that she is dead now. *credits play with (music that fits this fanfic)* THE END. Alright, now its done, guys please make an animation about this. Category:Blog posts